


[照潜]人间烟火

by coldtocold



Category: Acma:Game
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldtocold/pseuds/coldtocold
Summary: 看漫画时候的叨逼叨，十分啰嗦
Relationships: 照潜





	[照潜]人间烟火

**Author's Note:**

> 看漫画时候的叨逼叨，十分啰嗦

“照朝大人——”

声音含糊不清。织田照朝眉心一跳，低头看向对方。

上衫潜夜嘴里含着巧克力豆，包装糖纸在手指间拧来拧去，捏成很小的团，又用指背搓开，表情兴致缺缺。

这既不像他赢的时候也不像他输的时候，也不是片刻安静脑中却在盘算恶作剧的点子。是属于上衫潜夜少见的情绪，像他刚刚完成一段旅程，兴奋感已经褪去，但还没有调整好状态迎接下一场挑战，又或者从梦中醒来，再次清醒地意识到家人已经不在。

织田照朝说：“不高兴吗？”

潜夜侧了侧头，挑起目光斜睨着他，“叫一声照朝大人就会以为我在生气啊。小照，真是越来越好骗了。”

“毕竟我是潜夜的手下败将嘛。”

“嗯嗯，是唯一让照朝大人输得心服口服的人呢。”

他原本想俯身，腰弯到一半又停住，最后在潜夜旁边坐下，补充道，“不过，也有别的理由。”

“欸——那么按照游戏规则，在作出判定以后可是要解释推理过程的啊。”

这样完全就是没有热情的敷衍对话了，照朝思考着对策，一边貌似苦恼地点头，“那么就直觉吧。”

潜夜把巧克力含到一边，用牙齿咬开：“小照的直觉可是很不准的东西啊。”

“也让我保留一点杀手锏吧。”

气氛安静下来了。

上衫潜夜没有接这句话，也没再看他，视线沿着面前的草坪往远处飘。夜里的公园很静，是与恶魔空间不同的安静。他在沉默中放空，不知想着什么，好像毫无防备。

不过……是真的毫无防备吗？

他坐在旁边，静静地听着潜夜的呼吸声，大概知道是什么原因。

格格尼尔的事解决之后一切都回归正轨，他也履行了对织田集团的承诺，重新回到属于他的会长办公室，继续高中生会长的生活。

“……潜夜。”

“？”

“虽然听起来很自私，也只是我出于私心的请求……”他斟酌着，尽力让语气平和。这是谈判，他又不想让接下来的对话成为一场谈判。措辞，语气，表情——即使已经预演过很多遍，他依旧不知道如何才是最优解。

甚至在说出口的时候，不自觉就省略了所有准备好的台词：“……就算是这样，也不要离开我。”

只有这一点。

织田家的孩子是出生在金字塔顶点的人，即使后来他变成孤身一人，要很努力才能背负着自己的责任生活下去，也确实从未因为感情而受挫。

他不懂感情，没有因为喜欢而需要追求的女孩子，连被告白都很少——或许真的是出于上帝的安排，作为这张感情白纸上的第一笔，上衫潜夜这个人不管怎么看、段位都已经超过了他能掌控的范围。

潜夜是笼子关不住的鸟，习惯漂泊，在家庭破裂之后对哪里的感情都很淡，从前与直江大介一起行动也是因为两人志趣相投，而他有集团职务在身，注定很难脱身离开。即使他们两人目前是恋爱关系，潜夜也有随时离开的权利。

只有这一点，他甚至想过要以恶魔游戏来绑住对方，来停止那些情绪上的困扰。

要强加干涉吗？潜夜会接受这种赌注吗？被迫留下后又会是什么心情？

但最终还是和那些所有的、他赢下的对于上衫潜夜的绝对服从权，一起选择了放弃。

“哦……？”

潜夜舔舔嘴唇，想要说什么的样子，忽然被远处的响声吸引了注意。

到整点了。

第一颗烟花升了起来。

“虽然不能用公司利润给你放烟花，不过看在这是我自己的钱的份上……”

然后是更多。

划破空气腾空而上的声音连成了一片，又成片落下，接连起伏的烟火声势浩大地描出图案的形状，组成尖角，对称的光滑曲线，短柄。

黑桃。

织田照朝同样仰着头，在他身边微笑。

——你最喜欢哪一个花色？

——嗯？黑桃……吧？咚地一声插入反过来的红心里面什么的，真是挑逗性的花色。

——那么答案是黑桃。

在轻易地想到原因之后，那些烟花构成了完全令人炫目的光景。

等他回过神的时候，已经是十几秒后了，连嘴角都在无意识间微微弯了起来。

太逊了。他掩饰性地低了低头，用手指蹭了蹭还没放平的嘴角，又忽然察觉眼睛也是极度放松的状态，用手捂住整张脸不可行，于是干脆放弃了隐藏，侧过身，一只手按上身边小照的肩膀，贴过去在对方嘴唇上亲了一下。

“不看烟花了吗？”织田照朝等他退开了，看向他的眼睛，“不是说很期待吗？”

“欸，这么早的台词都拿出来用了啊。”

——……潜夜，我放下所有的尊严……乞求你。请重新考虑烟花的条约。

——就算我很期待那个烟花？

——我什么都愿意做，求你放过织田集团。

起初的他不过是个过路人。

见到高中生背负着过多的重担，他就想扮演那个坏人，把因灼伤而血肉模糊、黏合在织田照朝背上的那整个集团剥离下来。

如果是被坏人夺走这一切、并非出于本心而是被迫摆脱义务，就不会有良心上的不安了吧。他是这么想的。

“那小照也应该记得吧，黑桃是个下流的花色。”上衫潜夜伸出舌尖，舔舔嘴唇，“在这种时间这种地方给我看，是要顺势来场野战的意思吗~？”

“……”

“来嘛小照。”某个座右铭是及时行乐的人不等他回答，小动物一样在他怀里蹭了蹭，安分不下来似地直接舔上他的侧颈，“我会小声的。”

织田照朝僵住了。

他无法想象潜夜会忍耐和小声的样子，想必会是种折磨。况且如果真到那一步，他也没把握还有余裕控制场面，总不能把无辜闯入的路人抓来玩恶魔游戏消除记忆。

但他还来不及拒绝或是认输，很快就被拖入下一个吻中。

熟悉的本能比理智行动得更快，他的舌头用力地压过去，交缠着想要找到舌上恶魔印记的纹路，像他们有来回的游戏一样，在潜夜回应之前夺回控制权。

“虽然我回去的原因是本人意愿，但是，”他在亲吻的间隙定了定神，想趁气氛尚佳时重提正题，“我希望你能接受。”

接受他重新背负起责任，接受身为织田集团会长而非普通人的他，他的私心，这一切——还有不要离开。

“准备了这场烟花就是为了说这个啊……和我当时的要求完全相反呢。哈。”

怎么能觉得他不会意气行事，小照的自信实在是太无稽了。上衫潜夜伸出右手盖住脸，在掌心下方笑出声，“我会在小照绝对服从的时候把公司直接卖掉哦。”

——如果我说，要你辞去织田集团会长一职？

——我会挑选我信任的继任者，然后辞职。

可惜并不是作为恶魔条件而辞职的。

现在的他们也赌绝对服从。

有时候是织田照朝赢，有时候是他赢，提出的指令从床上到床下都有，解除的时间从五分钟到五天不等。

可能是凡人明目张胆的情趣太扎眼，次数多了连恶魔都嫌烦，只能一脸蛋疼地搬出那个储存上万游戏的随机机器，冷漠地棒读着解释游戏规则。

“你们……就不能换个恶魔来吗？”直到某天忍无可忍。

“可是我们的钥匙不是归你管吗？”上衫潜夜仰着头问，十分无害，“能喊你同事来吗？我也想多认识几个朋友——”

“科斯佳可以吗？”

“也不是不行……”恶魔的声音飘远了。

“你会这样做吗？”织田照朝看着他。

语气笃定到仿佛他当初说，小照真的有拿走我生命的觉悟吗？

“……我说啊，小照这种看透我的自信到底是从哪里来的呢。”

他胸口的衣料被攥住了，潜夜与他稍稍分开距离。

是为了复职才买的名牌西服衬衫……他还在苦恼地回想着西装的标价，一拉一推，毫无反抗地被上衫潜夜轻易得手，按倒在草地上。

突袭者顺势跨坐到他身上，稳定姿势后松开手，慢慢地用舌舔着齿尖，野兽一样。

“那么——揭晓谜底。”

上衫潜夜伸出一根手指，俯视着彻底无法反抗的织田照朝：“是骗你的~小照，你的直觉和杀手锏也太烂了。”

那是可以打破所有阴郁的、肆意的，只属于上衫潜夜的张狂语气。

“没有不高兴。”胜利者挑衅般吐出舌头，沉睡的恶魔印记在黑夜里依稀可见。

他是为了自己而活的人，向这世界有乐趣的方向而去——原本如此。

直到另一个人出现。

他觉得和他玩游戏是最快乐的事情，刺激感除死亡外无可逾越。他说感谢神明让我们相遇，真情实意。那是最初的小照。后来他看着小照一步步走向光的高处，以他为中心聚集起了这个国家的天才们，也走进他最想要的东西范围内。

这个人。他低下眼。织田照朝躺在他身下，嘴角的弧度反而像胜利时刻——自信，柔和，游刃有余，不见一丝被骗的挫败。

在掌控之中吗？

还是说，即使输了，也得到了想要的东西吗？

想要守护的东西比一切胜负都重要。自己的命运，即使会因此走上不可逆的岔路也无所谓。从第一次见到时，就是这样的人。小照。

——我……如果和潜夜对上，大概100场中会输99场吧。

那并不是败者的示弱。

他当然可以剥夺小照与织田集团的关系，重新建立小照的精神系统，如果小照需要为他人和责任而活那就为他上衫潜夜而活。就像打碎人骨，重塑成另一个样子，对象如果是强大的小照会更有成就感。

他不像心理学家一样精通理论，但自信可以做到。来源于对方所给的爱。

但他不想这样做。

在他们第一次相遇，第一次玩游戏，第一次清算赌注的时候，他就已经做出了选择。小照说请你撤回要求，他说从一开始我就没想这么做啦，如果小照不想要的话。

如果小照不喜欢，不那样做，才是他最想要的。

“潜夜……”

“更爱我了吗，小照♪？”他的心情好到可以几乎飘出实体的音符。

不需要打破，他们也在因为彼此改变——在他自己都未发觉的很久以前，他和其他人一起合住在小照的家里，那时他就已经觉得，有一处比这世界上的任何地方都要有趣。他已经见过了自由的世界，不想活回去，但也清楚地知道在一万次的选项里、他会一万次地选择被人爱着的幸福时光。

不需要再漂泊了。

小照说巧克力的甜味能消除疲劳，让头脑清醒，他却觉得小照家的巧克力甜到会让人不清醒，很容易就沉溺下去，感到心满意足。

“不过现在我很高兴。”

烟火的色彩成片地点亮整片夜空，热烈地映在他瞳孔上，上衫潜夜露出愉快的狡黠笑容，“只要这样就好，真实的小照——我想要的一直都只有这个。”

我感谢神明让我们相遇。

END


End file.
